


“It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate, really.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Garak has a hard time being open about his feelings.





	“It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue comes from here:  
> http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/158753894038/its-very-rude-of-you-to-make-me-fall-in-love

“It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate, really,” Garak complained as they lay together.

Julian bit his lip to keep himself from shouting in joy. It was the first time since they'd started dating nearly a year ago that Garak had clearly stated that he loved Julian. Julian had long ago accepted that Garak had a harder time being as openly affectionate as he did, and Garak had found other ways to make his feelings more than clear. Julian had never had cause to doubt that Garak truly loved him, but still, to hear the word said aloud was more meaningful than Julian had anticipated.

“Not what you had in mind?” he replied, trying to keep his tone light and teasing, and knowing he was failing miserably.

“So inconvenient,” Garak tutted. He slid closer to Julian and nuzzled into the younger man's neck.

Julian let himself bask in the moment. This beautiful moment. Garak was in love with him. Garak had finally said that he was in love with him. As much as he wanted to explode with excitement and happiness, Julian knew that this moment had to be handled like a delicate flower. Too much focus on Garak's display of affection, his sentiment, and his lover would retreat from him.

“I’m not sorry,” Julian said quietly, breaking the silence. The words came out soft and serious. One of his hands found Garak's upper arm and he squeezed tenderly.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Garak spoke again, so quietly Julian could barely make out the words. “…me either.”

 


End file.
